Guardian Angel
by MissCullen012
Summary: What happens to Edward when he leave that day in the forest? How does he cope with knowing his soul mate is out there but cannot go back to be with her? EPOV. Set during New Moon
1. It's For the Best

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; I just let them out to play.

(A/N: This story begins right when Edward leaves Bella in the forest in the beginning of New Moon)

* * *

"When you have loved unconditionally one woman and lost that love, it leaves a wound that never heals, a sad and broken heart, a void forever."

* * *

I had to run as fast as I could before she could follow me. There was no need for her to follow me now. I would get away and it would be like I had never touched her life in the first place. As I started to run north I could feel my still heart pull from my chest.

"_Go back stupid_". I had been running for an hour or so before my rational thoughts were beginning to fade. Had I had any rational thoughts to begin with? I suddenly couldn't remember. This was aberrant for someone with a photographic memory, even for a vampire. I was trying to distinguish my thoughts from each other. One voice was telling me to "go back", to plead with her to forgive me. The other voice was telling me that this is the best thing for her.

I held on to the sound of her heart for as long as I could. When I was far enough away from her scent and her heartbeat I stopped running. I didn't know where I was I didn't care. I just had an overpowering urge to cry, that is if I could cry. What was I doing? The one person in my life, my Bella, my love, my heart, I had just thrown it all away.

'_It is for the best, she will move on, she will be free_' the voice in my head said.

'_Best? Who says it's for the best? Who are you to decide for her?_' the other voice in my head shouted.

It was an emotional pain I had never felt. When my parents died, I lived. When James had Bella in the ballet studio, I lived. Even the pain of the venom while changing could not compare to this pain. I would have rather been burned at the stake a thousand times over compared to this pain.

'_So, what are you going to do about it? Do you plan on going back? No? Then suck it up and keep going?_' the menacing voice in my head argued once more.

'_The pain is bearable. At least you know that she will live. She will have a normal life. She will grow old, get married and have children. She will heal._' The reasonable voice in my head argued back.

Yes. She will heal. She will grow old and get married. She will have beautiful children and she will live, but will I? I am already dead in form, but this death, this emotional death hurts. My heart felt as if it had been shattered like a piece of glass. The pain ripped through my body from my head to my knees. I suddenly found myself lying on the forest floor, curled into a fetal position with dry sobs weeping through my eyes and voice.

Then the rain started. I don't know how long I had been laying there. The rain started as a soft drizzle and before I knew it I was lying in the middle of one of the biggest storms of the year. I couldn't find the strength to move. I just laid there sobbing, aching, hurting, bearing the pain of my actions, missing my other half.

As the sun started to show through the thick canopy above for the third time since I had been laying there I finally found my legs. I ran again, this time with a purpose. I needed to get back to my family. I needed to speak with Alice, Carlisle, and the rest of my family.


	2. Family Meeting

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just let them out to play!

* * *

EPOV

My family had arrived in Denali days before for a short visit to wait for me to say my goodbye to Bella. As I approached the house I was overcome by a wave of thoughts surrounding our departure, Bella and myself. After the last quiet days on the forest floor, I soon began to think that leaving Bella was a mistake. I missed the silence in her mind, and although I would have traded the silence to hear her mind, if only once, she gave me peace and serenity I could not find with anyone else. As if on cue, the two Edward's thoughts began playing in my head again. _"You don't want to do this, you want to run back to her, tell her you were wrong and love her more",_ the first voice demanded. _"No, she is safe, she is better off, you will survive but she will live", _the second voice pleaded. I shook my head at myself wondering if I was starting to go truly insane. I hear voices, sure, but they are others' thoughts, having a multiple personality disorder never occurred to me.

I sucked in a deep breath and prepared myself to face my family. I took a step forward out of the forest and into the clearing where the large rustic house stood. Immediately I saw Rosalie on the front porch and almost instantaneously she was mentally screaming as though I had harmed Emmett.

"_You stupid jackass, I can't believe you did that. How could you make us move for something as stupid as your own errant thoughts?"_ she scolded mentally.

I shot her a look that bore deep into her eyes and she immediately changed positions. She stomped into the house threatening to rip the door from the frame when slamming it in my face.

I took a few steps forward and mentally prepared myself, the best I could, for the onslaught of my family. I knew that they loved me and wanted the best for me and would stand behind my decision. I also knew that they loved Bella and with her the family felt complete, I was complete. It was because of this love, out of this love, that I had made my decision.

As I had reached for the door and stepped inside the house I was shocked when every shape in the room seemed to shift in my direction. I was prepared for a mental onslaught when all I received was a brief flicker of silence. This was silence that I was accustomed to with my family. This was silence in their minds. The bewildered faces that they each held was heart wrenching. I couldn't take the silence. I looked at Carlisle wanting desperately for someone to say something, anything.

I suppose that the desperation came more from my stature and face that it had in quite some time. I pleaded with anyone to start the conversation so I would not have to. Selfish, I thought to myself, this was my doing, or rather undoing, and I wanted to come and have it easy with my family. I wanted someone to untie my mind and assure me that everything would be okay. This is not what happened and this was certainly not the reception that I had anticipated.

As if Carlisle had read my mind for a change his expression turned to the rest of the family and quickly motioned for everyone to come into the living area and sit. As I took my seat in the deafening silence I once again pleaded to Carlisle to start this meeting.

"_Son_", he thought, breaking the silence, "_this is your doing, this is your meeting, you should say something_". I stared at him in bewilderment. I, his favorite son, would have never thought that he would leave this to me.

"_What else did you expect?_" the menacing Edward in my head started to say, "_A pity party?_"

I shifted slightly in my chair to where I could meet everyone's stares, as if things could not get worse; I wanted to endure the wrath of my family face to face. "_Thank you for all meeting with me, calmly_", I started only to be cut short of my words by faces of hurt, despair, sorrow and rage. After I had settled in on the fact that there was not going to be a pity party, I let out my explanation and feelings.

"_I know that some of you have grown to love my Bella_", I stopped short realizing what I had just said. She was not my Bella. She was Bella. I had left her; I could no longer claim her as mine. I saw the look on Alice's face and quickly retracted the last few words, "_Bella_" I sighed. At that point I had no other choice but to hang my head in shame and self-loathing and whimper. "_I told her that we were leaving. I told her that we were going to have to leave eventually. I told her she could not come_." As I finished my 'explanation' my head suddenly felt one hundred pounds heavier. I struggled to look up and meet my family. Although the silence was nice for a change, in any other situation, here it was just hurting me more. The silence, both mental and physical, was like a knife straight through to my still heart.

After a few more minutes of silence I could no longer bear it. "_Someone please say something_", I pleaded, "_Think something at least_". I scanned the room for a face that seemed the least moved by what happened. After a few quick glances I settled on Rosalie.

"_Rose, please say something_", I pleaded with her to be herself, to dislike Bella and her choices and to reassure me that what I was doing was the right thing to do. Instead of getting what I asked for, I received the exact opposite.

"_Well_", Rosalie started to speak, "_I could tell you that you made the right decision. I could say that it should have been like this from the beginning and that we should have stayed far from that human_." She paused, looking at me with piercing eyes; she started to boil with rage. "_But, I would be lying. I know that I don't feel the same about Bella as the rest of you do, but that doesn't mean that I want to see her hurt anymore than I want to hear your whining and sulking for the next century_".

And with that she stormed out of the room, in effect, breaking the mental silence. I turned from her and looked down at Emmett. He, my brother, would help me see that I made the right decision, wouldn't he?

"_Emmett?_" I spoke to him.

Emmett looked dazed and confused. He looked as if he had just lost his dog. I didn't know how much more pain I could stand. Finally after another few moments of silence he started to speak in a low, hurting voice.

"_Yeah, you know Ed, Rosalie's right_." I couldn't believe it! How is this happening? How could a family that had been together for centuries suddenly turn on me like this? What had I done? Emmett continued harshly "_Bella is like a little sister to me. She loves you with everything she has to give, I saw that. I also saw how she changed you. You were broken Edward, she repaired you. Even though you were damaged, she didn't mind. She worshipped you. I don't know what you have done but I am afraid that it will only get worse from here_".

After finishing his thoughts he sat up in his chair as well. He stood and for the first time in my 100 years I had seen him sulk, actually sulk. Another pain shot through my still heart.

I sat for a while with my head in my hands trying to contemplate who to speak to next. The last four members of my family that were still sitting with me were going to be the hardest to speak with. I didn't know who to speak with first. Then the two Edwards in my head started to come around again.

"_See you stupid bastard! See what you are doing to your family? I told you to go back; I can't believe you are still sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. You're pathetic_!" The selfish Edward was relishing in the thought that he was right.

The rational Edward crept in, not wanting to miss an opportunity. "_You're doing the right thing, you're family has forever. Bella has a limited life that she missed out on every day that she is with you_".

With that thought, I turned to Jasper.

I knew that I should have left Jasper for last, though I wanted to speak with him before he could clear his thoughts. "_Jasper_" I started, "_I don't want you to feel as if you had anything to do with this. This is not your burden to bear. Please don't blame yourself. There was nothing that you could have done differently. Bella is human and we are not. This is something that I have to live with every minute of every day. It's not a natural setting and if anyone is going to take the blame, it will be me_."

I looked at him as though he would accept my offer to take the blame. He did not. Instead he stormed out of the room without saying a single word. I thought for a second that he would return only to find that it was not his intention to do so.

I couldn't help but to begin to feel that I had made a mistake. I was hurting my family. Bella had become part of this family from the beginning. There was no warming up period; my family had accepted her from the very introductions. Although I thought that most of them would object to me being with a human, it was the exact opposite.

I regained my composure and looked towards Alice. She and Bella had become best friends and I knew that I was not only pushing Bella from me, but from Alice as well. I scanned Alice's face from some type of emotion and what I read in response was nothing but pure hatred.

"_Alice_", I started only to be cut short. Alice drew in a large gasp of air and let out her emotions in one snowball.

"_I can't believe you did this Edward_", she started, "_How could you do this to Bella? How could you do this to me? Above all else, how could you do this to yourself? I have known you for many decades and the one feeling you expressed above all of the rest was self-loathing and desperation. You finally find the one person that changes you, that helps you become a better being, your soul mate and you just leave her? How could you_?"

I couldn't believe that Alice, my favorite sister, had just said those thoughts out loud. I suppose I couldn't blame her, however, I suspected that she would go much easier on me; I was wrong. "_Alice_", I spoke, "_I promised Bella that we would be out of her life forever, and this means that you can no longer look for her in the future. I hope you understand and comply with my wishes_."

That set her off. I had never seen Alice as enraged as I had at that very moment. I thought for a second that she was going to go through a wall with anger. She just turned and shouted as loud as she could. "_Edward, you are such an asshole! What do you think this is going to do to Bella? How could you just walk away from her like that? She loves you and would have done anything to protect this family, to protect her family, to protect you_!"

"_I know, but this is how it has to be_" I sighed. I knew that she was right. With that I turned and started up the stairs to my new room. I didn't want to speak with Carlisle or Esme right then, I just wanted to be alone, and I just wanted to punish myself for what I had done to my family, to my Bella and to myself.


	3. Realization

Disclaimer: As always the talented Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight: I just let them out to play!

* * *

As I bounded up the stairs I couldn't help but to overhear the thoughts placed around the house. These thoughts consisted of anger, hatred and downright insults towards me. Who was I to blame my family? I had brought this on myself and them for that matter.

I searched for the one unoccupied room that was to be mine. As I turned towards the door I couldn't help but to feel an overwhelming sensation that this room was to be mine alone. Never would Bella sit here with me, reading though books or magazines, listening to music, smiling, talking, laughing; No, this was to be my punishment, my own personal hell. This is what I deserved. I slowly opened the door and found my entire luggage thrown inside. No one took the time to place my baggage politely as had been the case every other time we had moved. No, this was deliberate and intentional. It was as if the thoughts of my family were not enough evidence of the damage that I had done, they had to show me as well.

I didn't bother to unpack my things; I couldn't bring myself to be home. This was no home without Bella. Instead I slouched to the middle of the floor and started a wailing cry. Of course, I couldn't spill tears, but the dry sobbing inside felt like it would never end. I don't know how long I had sat there, just like in the forest. When the sun rose for the second time I finally had regained enough composure to face my parents. Oh, my parents. What would they have to say about my actions? Surely they would be more understanding than my siblings? I knew with almost certainty that their thoughts would be more sympathetic than those of Emmett's or Alice's. With this notion I strolled towards my personal bathroom and began to wash my face. I didn't need to, but the warm water on my face was intoxicating. The warm water reminded me of the warmth of my soul, the soul that I had left in the forest, in Forks. With this new thought I found myself suddenly in the shower. I was drenched with steaming water, the heat radiating from every inch of my body. This warmth encompassed me and my thoughts drifted to her. Her scent, her body, and her body heat flowed freely through my mind. The way that she slept, speaking my name in her subconscious thoughts, the way she smiled every time she saw me and spoke like she had never seen me before, like I had been gone for days at a time when it had only been minutes. I was reminded of the way her chocolate eyes bore so deep into me I would swear she could see into my soul.

The flood gates had opened now. I thought of the first day in biology, the way she smiled, the transparency of her skin with the blood coursing through her veins just beneath. I remembered when she touched me, the electrifying sensation that we shared. I remembered everything. I was suddenly snapped back into reality when the water started reaching icy temperatures, like she was being pulled away from me. It was this that a new round of sobbing continued.

I lay there in the shower for what seemed to be an eternity before I was able to get out. I had to focus on what I needed to do today. I needed to speak with Carlisle and Esme. I needed to know that someone, anyone, had seen the good in my actions and would not call me stupid or share insane thoughts about ripping me apart and throwing me into the fire. No, I did not need that, for as long as my Bella was safe, I could go on. I knew that I could live in a world where she existed, just to know that she would be safe.

As I walked out of the shower I couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed. I lifted the first suitcase I came to and opened it. I found the first clothes that I came to and rushed to put them on. A pair of black denim jeans and charcoal grey t-shirt was what I put on only to stop and wish that I hadn't. Even after being through the wash, the clothing still held her scent. This was my torture, this was Bella. She would always be here, with me, surrounding me within my thoughts, within my clothing, there was no escape. This, I imagined, would be my hell. This is where I wanted to stay, until Bella was no more.

After getting dressed I started down the stairs. Fortunately the morning was quiet. My siblings were hunting with their respective partners. This gave me a chance to sit with my parents alone and have a discussion with them without being harassed by everyone else.

I rounded the corner into the living room where Esme and Carlisle sat in an oversized chair. Upon my presence, Carlisle looked up from the massive medical journal that he was reading and turned is solemn gaze towards Esme first and then to me. Directly in front of them was a chair that I would have found to be quite inviting, given different circumstances. I was reluctant to sit down, afraid that I would have misinterpreted their actions, but I finally succumbed to my thoughts and insecurities and sat.

I turned to Esme first. Although I knew that her response was going to be heartbreaking but I needed to get it over with so I could have an even deeper conversation with Carlisle. "_Esme_", I spoke softly, desperate to look away, "_I know how you felt about Bella, but this was the right thing to do. I know that you wanted so badly for her to be a part of this family, but I assure you that this decision was the right one_".

"_Oh, Edward_!" she began, "_I don't know what to say. I wanted nothing more for so long than to see you happy. Finally when you find someone that completes you, you don't know what to do with it. I know that you didn't want to give her the same fate that you have, but that was her decision to make_."

I knew that her words would be delicate, as any mother's should be. I didn't expect, however, her to be so forward with her. Was I wrong in thinking that immortality was something that was reserved for the deepest of monsters? Was it such a bad idea that someone could actually choose this life? Yes! It was terrible. I wouldn't wish this life on my worst enemies, especially not the love of my life, the reason for my existence. Certainly Bella would not be subjected to the pain and torture that immortality provided, she deserved far better. I would see to it that with me being far away, that she could receive much better.

"_Edward_" Carlisle spoke, distracting me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Carlisle sitting alone now; I didn't even notice Esme getting up to leave. I am fortunate for that. I know that seeing her face being heartbroken would disturb me beyond belief.

"_Edward_" he began again, "_I don't know how to tell you this son but I feel you have made a terrible mistake. We all love Bella in one way or another. Esme and I already felt a certain connection to her as one would love a child. I am afraid that you feel you made the best decision for her, but I also feel that you have chosen the course of her life without her having a say in it. It is true that I only changed you and Esme and your siblings out of necessity, but for Bella it was a choice. If given to do all over again, wouldn't you want that choice? Bella is strong, much stronger than you sometimes give her credit for. She knew the circumstances in which she was getting involved in, yet, she still gave herself to you fully and willingly. She never gave you any less than you deserved. Still, you decided for her, instead of giving her a choice. I am afraid that with this decision that you have made, things will not get any easier for you either. She completes you; she is your better half, literally. It is only you, son, that can face the wrath of losing someone, and you have to bear this burden on your own. Nothing can change that now. I will leave you now to have time to gather your thoughts. If at any time you wish to speak with me, I will listen, however I cannot say that my thoughts will change over time_."

With that, Carlisle rose from his seat and started towards his study. I just sat there dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say or how to feel. For the first time since meeting Bella, I was speechless. I turned in what felt like a drunken stupor and started back to my room, my personal hell. As I reached the door I felt the urge to cry. I slipped into my room and cried and cried until I thought I would explode. Wild, animalistic growls and whimpers came from me in spurts and I had never felt worse in my entire existence. After I had thought I had gotten it out of my system, I stood and turned towards my suitcases. Even though Bella would never be here, I would. I would need to unpack my things sooner or later. I started rummaging through the bags and putting everything in their respective places. The last suitcase held mostly books, medical journals and cd's. I thought of nothing until I reach the very bottom of the bag. It was there that I found it. I was a small white paper envelope with tiny print on the outside. Wondering what it was, I flicked the top open and peered inside. It seemed these were someone else's photos at first, so I reached in and grabbed them to look through and return to their rightful owner. As I thumbed through them, however, I realized that these were my pictures. These were the copies of the prints Bella had taken with her new camera. The first photo, of myself, I barely recognized. This was me, indeed, however in much happier times. The next photos, however, almost killed me to look at. The first, Bella and Charlie in the living room of her home in Forks was where she looked happy. I thought that she was always happy, but content with Charlie, I was right. The next photo almost knocked me to the ground. It was the same setting, in the living room at Charlie's house in Forks; however, this photo Bella didn't just look content. This was the photo that Charlie snapped of Bella and me. I was content, but somber; I knew what was going to happen then. I had already made up my mind to leave. However, it was Bella that made me gasp. Although I didn't need air to breathe, I started having the sensations of a panic attack. I felt as though I was drowning, I was being burned alive. Words could not explain the overwhelming desire I had to die right then and there. I hurled my first into the first wall I could find, throwing my hand all the way through into the bathroom. I slumped down to my feet, realizing for the first time, that Carlisle was right, this was going to get much _much_ worse.


	4. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just let them out to play!

* * *

"I slumped down to my feet, realizing for the first time, that Carlisle was right, this was going to get much _much_ worse."

* * *

I stayed in my room far longer than I had in the forest. It had seemed that an eternity had passed before I moved. I heard voices and thoughts of my family around the house. At first most of them had been angry thoughts and words, and then they had slowly became more of frustration and worry, concern and guilt. This is what I had to go on to judge time. Although time did not matter, there was no Bella; time would not simply cease to exist.

As the days passed I noticed nothing. I smelled nothing. I heard nothing. I was alone. It was dark. I was dying. The blackness consumed me. I no longer heard or saw Bella's face. I could not feel her brown curls in my hands. I could not smell freesias no matter how hard I tried. I simply let the dark control me. It was easier here. It wasn't peaceful. It was pain and agony. It was what I deserved. I could not imagine anything. I could not think. I could not form coherent thoughts in the darkness. It was my personal hell, without anyone to share with. I was content here.

The darkness seemed to last an eternity. I had long since given in to it and thought it would be best just to die here than with the thoughts of what I had done. I didn't know how long I had been consumed in this hell, but one word shook me out of it. One word I heard in a thought of one of my family member's head. One word brought me back to reality. One word brought me out of my slumber, out of the darkness.

"_Victoria_"

I sat straight up from the floor. I instantly was tore from the darkness and into a world with light shining through the windows. The pain of the light hurt, although not as much as that one word. That word, that name, that _bitch_ consumed every last thought I had.

It was as if I had just been reborn. Everything that the blackness consumed of me came crashing down in an instant. All the thoughts of my family were swimming in my head. Bella's voice was there, her face, her smile, and her scent. The smell of freesias came thundering down like a rainstorm inside me. I heard Alice and Jasper downstairs thinking of ways to approach me. I heard Rosalie complaining to Emmett about how I shouldn't get to feel sympathy for what I had done. I heard Esme humming to herself, sketching something on a note pad, feeling sorrow for me. I heard Carlisle speaking on the phone; no doubt that the phone call he was wrapped up in was what brought me out of the darkness. It was in his thoughts that I could hear clearly speaking of Laurent and Victoria. It was too much too soon. The feel was overpowering. I had the urge to scream and that is what I did.

"Stop, Please" I yelled as loud as I could. The voice inside me was so strong that it shook the entire house. I heard something fall off of a wall and shatter at the vibration that my voice made.

In that instant, everything stopped. Not one sound came from the house. There wasn't a single thought in anyone's mind. There was nothing.

It was merely seconds before Carlisle had hung up the phone and was standing on the other side of my door. "Son, may I come in and speak with you?" he asked. I thought for a moment that I just wanted to return to the darkness and be left alone. My better judgment spoke first, however, and I obliged to let him in. I needed to know what was going on.

Carlisle had turned the knob to let himself in. He opened and closed the door behind him and I could see the rest of my family gathered in the hallway. I was not ready to face them although I knew I would need to soon. I also needed to know how long I was in the dark.

"Carlisle" I spoke softly, "how long have I been here?" I asked, needing to know the answer, but not truly wanting to know.

"Almost a month" he sighed.

"I can't let go"

"I know", he said "I know".

It was in this instant that I was grateful for choosing him to come in instead of the others. I didn't want to face what I had done no more than I wanted to face my family. I knew that in time they would forgive me but I could never forgive myself.

"What about Victoria" I asked, needing to know the answer.

"Well" Carlisle started "I just spoke with our cousins in Denali. Kate had informed me that Laurent had retreated to Denali when we were searching for James that time. It seems that Laurent had a difficult time adjusting to our lifestyle and went to go and find Victoria."

"And" I spoke softly.

"And, well, it seems that Victoria and James had a very strong bond together."

It didn't take me long to realize what was just spoken. I stood up in an instant and began pacing around the room. I was shaking with rage. Rage for what I had done. I had left Bella with Victoria lurking around. I couldn't control my anger. I immediately realized what I had to do.

"Carlisle" I said nervously, almost afraid of his reaction, "I have to go".

He stared at me for a minute and calm washed over his face in the next. "I know Son, I know".

It was then that I immediately changed clothes and picked up a few things from the dresser. My credit card, phone and keys were among the first things that I had picked up. The two pictures of Bella were next. I looked at them longingly and placed them gently in my pockets. Wherever I was going, my Bella would be right with me. It was after all, where she belonged, in my heart.


	5. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I am, however, contemplating on whether to steal Edward from Stephenie Meyer.. I could hold him for ransom... hmmm...

* * *

"_What about Victoria" I asked, needing to know the answer._

"_Well" Carlisle started "I just spoke with our cousins in Denali. Kate had informed me that Laurent had retreated to Denali when we were searching for James that time. It seems that Laurent had a difficult time adjusting to our lifestyle and went to go and find Victoria."_

"_And" I spoke softly._

"_And, well, it seems that Victoria and James had a very strong bond together."_

_It didn't take me long to realize what was just spoken. I stood up in an instant and began pacing around the room. I was shaking with rage. Rage for what I had done. I had left Bella with Victoria lurking around. I couldn't control my anger. I immediately realized what I had to do._

"_Carlisle" I said nervously, almost afraid of his reaction, "I have to go"._

_He stared at me for a minute and calm washed over his face in the next. "I know Son, I know"._

_It was then that I immediately changed clothes and picked up a few things from the dresser. My credit card, phone and keys were among the first things that I had picked up. The two pictures of Bella were next. I looked at them longingly and placed them gently in my pockets. Wherever I was going, my Bella would be right with me. It was after all, where she belonged, in my heart.

* * *

_

I didn't know where to begin. I had never tracked anyone like this before. I did know, however that I needed to get to Victoria before she reached Bella. If Carlisle was right, which I presumed that he was, she would not let what happened go away without some type of retaliation. I had come to the realization that Bella would not be safe with Victoria hunting around seeking revenge for her mate.

I made a quick trip to Denali to seek a scent from Eleazar and his family. I knew that Laurent had been staying with them and all I needed was a scent to catch to be on my way. Fortunately when I arrived it was only Eleazar and Carmen who greeted me. There never had been a time where I was more thankful for Tanya not to be home. I caught the scent of Laurent, although faint, it was a start. I thanked Eleazar for letting me in his home and I set out.

Tracking had never been my gift. I could catch scents and follow them, but unlike Demetri, one of the Volturi's prized vampires, I could not track far. This was not the time to wallow in self defeat, however, so I sprang from the house and began to follow the trail. I knew that this was a long shot, however, it was the only option that I had. Besides I had to get out of the house and away from my family before they started to ponder whether they should have me committed somewhere.

During the track, I travelled at night while staying in thick forests in the daylight. I wasn't brazen enough to track during the day. The last thing I needed is for innocent bystanders to get in the way and alert the Volturi. No, I would save their assistance for some other time. For now, I hunted during the daylight hours giving me strength to go about my night time activities.

I had been on the hunt for two to three weeks before I realized that the trail had led me to Texas. As I sat one morning I thought of Jasper. Jasper had been a soldier once. His past had him from these parts and the wars that he faced were something that I could not comprehend. I was fortunate enough to lead a somewhat sheltered life. With the love and protection of Carlisle I rarely felt the need to fight others of my kind. No, I was fortunate. I had lived 100 years and trekked across the globe with Carlisle but seldom, if ever, was there a need for physical violence. The fight with James in Phoenix was short and to the point. That was a mere scuffle compared to what Jasper had bore witness to. Not only was Jasper a witness, he was an active participant in the Southern Wars.

I let my mind wander over thoughts of Jasper a while longer when the wind shifted suddenly.

My mind raced around sensing danger when the wind shifted once more and I caught a sweet scent. The scent of raspberries, tulips and jalapenos washed over me and in one fluid motion I crouched down aware of my surroundings. In my peripheral vision I caught a slight movement in some of the underbrush on a nearby hill. It was then that I realized that these hunting grounds had been well taken under by another. As I turned to flee, not wanted to fight, I heard a male voice call upon me.

"Hello there" the male voice called.

I knew he was one of my kinds and I thought of fleeing before turning around and addressing him properly. I didn't smell any others in the area so I reluctantly spoke to him.

"Hello" I spoke cautiously.

"I am Thomas Fisher" the man spoke.

Although his eyes were deep crimson, I introduced myself politely.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I am sorry, I didn't know the territory had been claimed, I will be on my way if that's okay with you." I wasn't looking for a fight and darkness had started to fall, I needed to get on with my business.

As the man walked at a human speed towards me I was only acutely aware of his thoughts. I had long since tried to block everyone out of my mind. I had realized that I didn't care what everyone else was thinking, even if there was possible danger.

"Ah, Edward Cullen, what a familiar name!" he spoke.

This piqued my interest. "You have heard of me?" I asked in response.

"Yes, it seems that your name was thrown around quite a bit back and forth in the past month or so."

"Really?" I thought.

"Yes" the man replied "It seems that you are on someone's blacklist."

I thought of Victoria instantly. I had followed Laurent's scent here and he wasn't alone. That could only mean that after he left Denali he caught up with her. To hear that my name had been spoken to anyone around here sparked my curiosity even further.

"Please" I smiled, "Do tell".

"Well, it seems that you are a wanted man. I mean this is no acceptable way either, but of course by the look on your face, you already know that don't you?"

I nodded once, urging him to continue.

"Yes, it seems that you did something for someone to claim revenge on you. This is a certain red haired someone. But of course, you know that as well".

I wasn't sure where he was getting at, but I drank in the knowledge that he was going to share. My disposition was still tense and I was ready to strike when necessary. I must have been projecting this thoroughly because the tone of the man's voice changed to one of almost hostile to almost friendly.

"Please, Mr. Cullen" he spoke "I mean you no harm. I am not one to judge. Would you like to chat for a while?"

I thought against this for a while but while reading his thoughts and studying his face I gathered that he was sincere. I relaxed my form and motioned for a nearby log to sit and 'chat'.

As I sat down I heightened my senses to include a 2 mile radius of thoughts, sounds and scents. If there were anyone that would be trying to sneak up on this conversation, I would be the first to know about it. I didn't trust this man. There was a certain degree of sincerity in his eyes and voice but there was a nagging feeling that something was off. Usually nomad creatures were not friendly beings and rarely took the time to speak with anyone else. I tried with all my might to push this feeling away and to listen to what this man had to say. After all, I could maybe catch on to something worth my time.

"Mr. Cullen.."

"Please, call me Edward"

"As you wish Edward" he obliged, "I first would like to ask a few questions that have passed through my mind if you don't mind."

"Proceed" I said, motioning my hand forward.

"Well, first I want to let my curiosity spring forward and ask you about those eyes of yours. It seems that I have never crossed another of my kind with that particular shade before."

"Yes" I mused, "My eyes are a direct result of my diet, animal blood, not human."

"Huh" the man huffed, "I have never heard such a thing, and to think that you can sustain like that!"

"Yes" I replied "I belong to a family that longs to be as humanly as possible and this includes refraining from slaughtering humans."

Thomas looked taken aback. I hoped that I hadn't offended him, however, I am always willing to share my lifestyle choices with anyone interested enough to ask. If I can affect just one being by my family's choices maybe then I could do some good in this world.

"The second thought that I would like to bring up is about the red-haired woman."

This immediately perked my interest. It was, after all, the reason that I had decided to stop and chat.

"Yes, I am hunting her" I spoke eagerly.

"Ah, I see, and why may I ask are you doing that?"

"I have loved and lost I am afraid" I said quietly, shifting my head from his gaze towards the forest floor.

"And you want revenge?" Thomas asked with delight.

"No" I spoke. When I answered I was forced to rethink my answer. Was I looking for Victoria for revenge? Did I want to punish her for not being able to be with Bella? No, that wasn't it. I was going to finish Victoria off so that I could keep Bella safe, even from myself. "I am looking for her to make my love safe." I said honestly.

Thomas cocked his head slightly to the side and looked as if he were trying to read my expression. "I don't understand" he said.

At that I began to tell him the story of my love, of Victoria, of Bella. I don't know where I gathered the strength to speak so eagerly. I thought that I was trying to get someone, anyone to agree with my decision to leave Bella. To think that I was looking for that comfort in a stranger was ludicrous. After finishing my story I was exhausted. If I could have cried, I would have. If I could have, I would have. As it was, I could do neither of those human things that I had longed to do. I was hoping that Thomas would give me encouragement. When I finished speaking the only expression that he showed was a blank stare.

"So let me make sure that I have this correct" he started, "you found a human, fell in love, did not kill her, did not change her, and had the luxury and companionship of her love, and you left her, lied to her, took all her friends from her and you think you made the correct decision, for her safety you say, is this correct?"

Wow, now that he had put it that way, I was the monster I tried so hard to convince Bella that I was. What had I done? Even a complete stranger could see that my actions were completely out of line. I couldn't believe it.

"Yes" was all I replied. I just shook my head in shame.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. In reality it had only been around thirty seconds but I was reluctant to speak any longer. Finally Thomas broke the silence.

"Well, how far have you gotten in tracking this red-haired woman?"

I told him about when I left Denali with her scent and that was how I ended up here. I was surprised when he stood and reached in his pocket. He pulled a small green scarf. I immediately caught the scent and felt my body stiffen in response.

"This was hers. She dropped it running through the forest" he said, holding the scarf out to me "Take it, follow the scent".

Before I could asked why he was helping me, it was him that seemed to be reading my mind for a change,

"I too have loved and lost. I would want no harm to come to her either" he spoke with such conviction. "Find her, destroy her and make the world a safer place for your love to live in."

As soon as the words left his mouth he was off in the opposite direction. I just stared in amazement. I couldn't believe that someone else in this world knew how I felt at that moment. I lay on the forest floor wallowing in my stupor for a few hours more. I thought of Bella mostly until my thoughts started to shift towards Victoria. I had a new scent now, and a fresh trail to follow. I was determined. I jumped to my feet and started to run with the scent towards the south.

I was going to find Victoria, I would make the world a safe place for Bella.


End file.
